First Kiss
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: LMDM Draco’s never been kissed before. When he’s arrested and sentenced to Azkaban until his execution, Draco offers his first kiss to his temporary cellmate. His first kiss is better given to anyone than a Dementor… even if it’s his father. Post HBP.


"First Kiss"

**Disclaimer: ** Well, J.K owns it all and I am merely playing with her creations. I have no rights, and I admit it, so don't sue me.

**Author: **Aisling / lj user"k155me" 

**Summary: ** **LMDM** Draco's never been kissed before. When he's arrested and sentenced to Azkaban until his execution, Draco offers his first kiss to his temporary cellmate. His first kiss is better given to anyone than a Dementor… even if it's his father. Post HBP.

**Pairing: ** Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy.

**Rating: ** R/NC-17. SLASH!! Incest. Character Death. Dub consent.

**A/N: ** I will do Hush Little Baby (which is the L/H one) when Wolf is finished. But I really wanted to do this one. Muggle Inconvenience has just been updated ok, if you're interested.

_XXX_

**Words: **2,352

**Chapter 1**

**First Kiss**

Draco Malfoy was seventeen years old, and he'd never been kissed before.

He knew he had more important things to worry about, but he couldn't help it. He was running for his life and all he could think about was that fact that he'd never had anyone kiss him. He'd failed his first – and last – mission from the Dark Lord Voldemort. He'd not got another chance. When Severus had to take his place, killing the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and carrying out the Vow he made to Draco's mother, Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he was killed.

He had failed.

Severus knew it as well. And that was why Severus had not taken him back to the Dark Lord. Instead, Severus had dragged him through the Forbidden Forest and as far from Hogwarts as they could both run, before he apparated them to the middle of nowhere. And then he left. Severus apparated back to the Dark Lord to inform him that Draco had escaped; Severus had taken Draco's punishment for him, and was now dead.

Draco had been left alone.

Draco was once again running for his life, because he had been foolish enough to use magic to keep himself clean, rather than use the lake he had stumbled past. Now Aurors were chasing him through the same forest he had hidden in for merely days before he was caught. No wonder his father thought he was a disappointment. He couldn't even last a week on his own.

He turned seventeen in June; he failed the Dark Lord in June; he was arrested and sent to Azkaban Prison pending trial in June as well.

And yet the only thought on his mind was that he'd never been kissed before.

_XXX_

Draco could say he was less than pleased by his cellmate, but he didn't bother because he knew that no one would really care.

His father was cleaner than Draco thought the man would be considering he'd been in Azkaban for almost two years now. When Draco asked, Lucius Malfoy had let out a hoarse chuckle and said snidely, "despite that fact that I am – as they put it – 'Death Eater scum', I still rank higher in the pecking order," he had given a sneer at the Muggle phrase; Draco didn't know why he even bothered to say it, "because, my dear son, of the size of my Vault."

That meant that, unlike the other prisoners, Lucius was able to regularly use the guard's washroom. Sometimes he was allowed use of his own wand, which had not been snapped, as per Ministry regulation. And he was also allowed to have other items he shouldn't have been allowed, such as newspapers, books, visitors if they wished to visit, and lovers. All of the human guards could admit that Lord Malfoy was simply gorgeous, and when asked, none of them could resist the Malfoy charm. Lucius' two years in Azkaban were almost pleasant compared to the stress and punishment he suffered under the Dark Lord's second reign.

Draco could admit to that. He knew how politics worked; he had ever since he was a child. He knew his father bought his way out of Azkaban the first time; the first time Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, because he had enough money to do so.

Draco wondered would he be able to as well, considering Lucius' money would one day be his… if he ever got out of Azkaban.

"Do not even consider it, Draco." Lucius ordered impetuously. His steely grey eyes met his son's and the man smirked cruelly at his Heir. "They are giving you the Dementors Kiss. The trial is merely a formality."

"You-?" Draco began to ask, but his voice failed him.

"Of course they would not." Lucius snorted. "I am Lord Malfoy, and the accounts have no Heir once you are gone. They cannot Kiss me, until I secure another Heir, or all of our monies and properties go to the Goblins at Gringotts."

Draco snorted humourlessly, "can't let that happen, can we?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, but nodded his agreement nonetheless.

"What worries you, so?"

"Apart from death?" Draco asked snidely.

"You will not die. The Dementors merely eat your soul. Your body then sits and breaths, digests, excretes, but you are still alive." Lucius said, more to himself. He had often wondered how long it would take the Ministry to convince the Goblins to work around the Heir clause to Inheritances. Once the Ministry got their hand son Lucius' money, he knew, he too would receive the Kiss.

It was not a pleasant prospect.

"Apart from death, then, what worries you?" Lucius asked again, clearing the thoughts of his own demise from his mind.

He did, in his way, love his son, he supposed, but he loved himself more. As all Malfoy's were supposed to. They looked after number 1, and if that meant going to Azkaban quietly and leaving your son at the mercy of an angry Dark Lord to save yourself, you did it. And yet, he rather thought he would regret the death of his son, even if it were only because of the role he himself played in the boy's end.

"I've never been kissed." Draco said sadly.

He'd always had other things to worry about. Like annoying Potter, or keeping his father happy, or practising to serve the Dark Lord, and despite his Slytherin upbringing he had always hoped to give his first time to someone he truly loved. His many friends had offered of course, but he didn't want to remember a quick fumble. He wanted 'forever' and, he would get it wouldn't he? What was more 'forever' than a kiss from a Dementor? His first Kiss.

"You are a virgin?" Lucius asked incredulously. He and his son had never discussed such matters before, Lucius always left such talks to his wife's discretion.

"Yes. But I've never been kissed either." Draco looked away from his father's piercing gaze. An eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Your first kiss will be from a Dementor? Oh, my boy, no wonder you dread it so." Lucius actually let out a small chuckle of amusement. Draco refused to say anything back, but he did wince at the sound. "I suppose, if you were willing, I could arrange for one of the guard's to, uh, break you in, I suppose?"

"NO!" Draco cried, horrified. "No. I waited for a reason."

"And what reason would that be, son? Love, hmm?" Lucius asked, his voice cold and his eyes narrowed.

"I wanted it to be something to be remembered forever." Draco said, his voice quiet and sad.

The irony was too much for Lucius, who once again chuckled at his son's dilemma. "And forever you shall get. I do not know whether you will remember as an empty husk though." He smirked and Draco clenched his fists. "So you are turning my offer down then?" Draco just nodded. "Very well. How about a friend of yours? I can arrange for them to visit you." Draco scowled. "What about Potter?" Draco's head snapped up. "You care for him, do you not? He is all you speak of, all you think of; I'm certain you'd die happy if he kissed you, would you not?"

"Oh be quiet, father."

Lucius turned his body to face away from Draco, and gave a small smile to the wall. Poor, innocent Draco, he thought. Will wonders never cease? An innocent Malfoy! "What about someone closer to home? I'm sure your mother would be simply thrilled to see you!" He sneered, when he turned to face his son again.

Draco had gone pale, his eyes wide. "How dare you!" He hissed angrily. "You leave mother alone."

"I wasn't insinuating anything, son. I was merely suggesting forever would be more comfortable shared between family." Lucius smirked.

"You're family, too." He said, as if the thought of being related to Lucius vexed him greatly.

"Yes. So I am." Lucius smirked and before Draco knew what was happening, Lucius had him pinned against the back wall of their cell. With a moan, Lucius pressed their lips together and proceeded to rape Draco's mouth. He pushed and shoved at his father's shoulders, but the elder man's grip didn't lessen. "Such a beautiful boy," Lucius whispered appreciatively when he pulled back.

He moved his lower body forward, so he was pressed tight up against his son, one leg wedged between Draco's, prying them apart. Draco trembled as his father's hand came up to cup his cheek. Lucius turned Draco's face to his and slowly, calmly, pressed their lips together once more. Draco clamped his mouth shut, desperately trying to defy his father, but Lucius' hand squeezed the boy's jaw and with a gasp, Draco's mouth parted.

Lucius' tongue slipped inside, carefully tracing every seem and probing every crevice and gap. He trailed it along Draco's own tongue, causing the boy to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. When both were breathless, Lucius pulled his face back, but didn't move his body any further away from his trapped son.

"Consider yourself kissed, Draco." Draco panted, his eyes wide with lust and fear.

"What-?" He asked incoherently.

"You taste divine." Lucius purred, stroking his son's cheek with the tip of his index finger. "I should have kissed you years ago." Draco flinched back, his eyes even wider.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Would you rather have Dementor take your first kiss?" Draco shook his head, hesitantly. "Well, I suppose your virginity is safe from them, at least. Pity you'll never experience the joys of intercourse." Lucius chuckled again, and finally moved away from his son. Draco slid down the wall, curling into a ball on the floor and shaking as tears began to fall. "Divine," Lucius muttered again, taking in the sight of his son trembling on the floor; lips swollen and face flushed.

_XXX_

They came the next morning and Draco was dragged kicking and screaming into a courtroom filled with Wizengamot members and spectators. Lucius walked in after him, shadowed by one of his guards. Enough money assured Lucius a front row seat to his son's execution.

Draco cried silently as the Aurors chained him to a chair in the centre of the room.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been found guilty of Death Eater activities, and conspiring to murder. You have been charged with accomplice to the murder of Albus Dumbledore, late Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Draco shook his head, disbelievingly. He didn't even get a real trial? He looked to his father. Lucius mouthed, "formality," before turning his attention back to the Chief member.

"I hereby sentence you to the Dementors Kiss." Draco actually screamed and tried to get out of the chair, when the doors at the back of the court opened and a lone Dementor swept into the room. The more Draco struggled, the tighter the chains around his wrists and ankles became, until he was barely able to move them.

"Please no," he begged quietly, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

When a Dementor is close, you always replay your worst memory, because it weakens you, it allows the Dementor to over power you quicker. When the Dementor was a mere breath away from Draco's face, Draco had forgotten the creature was there. He was still crying and pleading, but he was talking to his father.

Lucius Malfoy hovered in front of him, smirking maliciously. Lucius' face came closer to his own, and Draco clamped his lips together once more. Lucius' hands took hold of Draco's chin and squeezed until his mouth opened to release a cry of pain. Lucius' cold, so cold, lips met Draco's and he couldn't even scream. Every noise he made was swallowed by his father's mouth. His father ate every happy memory Draco ever made, while forcing Draco to remember all the sad memories before eating those too. Lucius' laugh echoed inside of his head, and once again, Draco was back in that cell.

Rather than have his first kiss taken by a Dementor, his father had robbed him of it instead. With one last quiet sob, Draco fell still as the Dementor that hovered over him sucked the very last part of Draco's soul from his body. Draco's mercury eyes went dull, transforming to a dead grey colour. Strangely, when his soul left his body, Draco's heart stopped beating as well. He wasn't just a soulless husk anymore; Draco Malfoy was actually dead.

Draco Malfoy had died a virgin.

Lucius took care of the funeral arrangement from within Azkaban, and they let him out for the actually funeral ceremony providing he brought along two guards and relinquished his wand for the day. He readily agreed, if only to see his wife's face when Draco's headstone was unveiled.

When the coffin was lowered into the grave, and the undertaker began to shovel dirt into the hole, Lucius moved to the head of his son's grave, and with a smirk he pulled off the black silk that covered the large stone.

The headstone was shaped like a miniature Hungarian Horntail, taking flight. Its neck was arched, it's head held high as it stood on its back legs with its wings spread. In it's front legs it held a plaque, which read "Draconais Lucien Malfoy. 1880 – 1997. Never Been Kissed." Lucius couldn't hold back his laughter as Narcissa Malfoy's face paled and she began to scream and wail at him.

He laughed the entire trip back to Azkaban. He decided that next time he was allowed to write a letter, he was going to inform his wife all about Draco's first kiss.

It was a pity they did nothing more than kiss, Lucius decided, his son really had been divine.

Although, Lucius thought, his son probably would have preferred to have his mouth raped by a Dementor, than his father, for his first kiss. But as they say: if wishes were horses. Lucius chuckled faintly, and ran his fingers over his lips, remembering the taste of Draco's kiss.

**The End**

Thanks for reading. When the exams are over, I'm going to work on WOLF. I still have to think of a chapter title for 14… I was thinking "Homeward Bound".

Please review.


End file.
